Behind Blue Eyes
by Nanda Souza
Summary: Via meu reflexo em Mordecostas. Meu olho azul, que foi marcado pelo maldito dragão. Um olho azul profundo, marcado também pela amargura, pelo ódio, pela vingança, e por um amor não correspondido. Por um amor ignorado e chutado, feito um cão sarnento.


OOOOOOOOi pessoas que vão ou não ler isso. Então, essa é minha primeira obra baseada em Percy Jackson, mas é só a primeira que eu coloco no papel mesmo, tenho vários outros projetos, pois minha mente é bem pior que o notebook de Dédalo SJDOIJSIOJDOIJD Então, essa fanfic sugiu de quando eu estava mostrando essa musica pra a minha amiga, que apropósito é de The Who mas a versão que eu usei é de **Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes. **A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando ouvi essa música depois de ler toda a série de PJ foi: ESSA MÚSICA É DE LUUUKE, FOI FEITA PRA ELE, EU PRECISO FAZER UMA SONG, NÃO ACREDITO! E assim foi feito *-*.

Eu escrevi essa fanfic como uma ilusão de Luke antes dele ser possuído por Cronos, como se ele soubesse tudo que iria acontecer com ele, entendem? _[N.A: Não que eu ache que ele é o vilão, imagina, ele é fodão, mas eu precisava escrever isso. SIIIM, voltando, merda de défcit de atenção, sim, a autora tem défcit de atenção e hiperatividade, por isso que eu ainda tenho minhas esperanças IJAODIJSOIJD Leo Valdez de O herói Perdido, a segunda série de PJ não tem dislexia eu acho, ainda tenho esperanças de ser uma semi-deusa esquecida por Apollo KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK VOOLTANDO². [/N.A] _Então, ai ele ta semi-morto, já mergulhou no Rio, e está pronto pra concluir a última etapa. Esse é o momento de reflexão de Luke, e eu gostaria muitooooooooooooo que vocês lessem a fic ouvindo essa musica aqui *-* www*****.*****youtube*****.*****com*****/watch?*****v=*****fEGI9NbH*****-mk tirem os *****, bolinhos queridos.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Era ali que eu me encontrava. Meu destino fatal. Nos Campos da Punição, ouvindo mortos se lamuriarem de seus feitos por toda a eternidade. Sozinho. Solitário. Enfiado no inferno queimando por toda a eternidade. Era o meu destino, o destino ceifado por Cronos. Ou por mim. Via meu reflexo em Mordecostas. Meu olho azul, que fora marcado pelo maldito dragão. Um olho azul profundo, marcado também pela amargura, pelo ódio, pela vingança, e por um amor não correspondido. Por um amor ignorado e chutado feito um cão sarnento. No fundo, todos dizem que sofrem por serem julgados, mas ninguém sabe realmente como é.

_And no one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

Ninguém sabe como é ser realmente odiado. Ser destinado a fazer a destruição do Olimpo. Ter o fio cortado pelas Três Parcas. Ninguém sabe realmente como é ter o corpo possuído por um Titã. O Rei Titã. E agora, eu na minha preparação, na última etapa da preparação para recebê-lo, preparando pra ter a minha vida trocada por um Titã. Morrer para dar a vida. E saber que depois tudo seria em vão. No fundo, eu só queria que meu pai sentisse um décimo da dor que eu senti, queria que ele se sentisse na minha pele. Injustiçado, largado, destruído.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

No fundo, minha essência, não foi completamente embora. E... eu só queria que tudo voltasse como era antes. Eu, Annabeth e Thalia. Todos juntos novamente, a família unida novamente. Era tudo que eu queria. Mas isso se foi. Junto com a minha parte boa, feliz e sorridente. Desapareceu junto com todos os sentimentos de afeto, agora só restam memórias. Só memórias. Agora, esse Luke amargurado, que ama a solidão, só quer vingança. Vingança por minha mãe, por mim. E o meu pai? Pura vingança. Um amor vingativo, mascarado pelo ódio. Um amor que se sentiu menosprezado, desprezado se sentiu fraco e insignificante, e no fundo também, é assim que eu me sinto. No fundo eu sei que eu só estou fazendo isso, esse suicídio, para me livrar logo desse fardo, ir para o julgamento e sofrer nos Campos de Punição. Eu sei que mereço isso.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

A gota d'água vai ser quando Cronos chegar ao seu estopim no meu corpo, e me expulsar dele. Nem isso, meu de direito eu vou ter mais, vou perder tudo que me pertence. Cansado, maltratado e consumido pelo ódio, renderei-me.

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry_

_And don't worry_

_I am not telling lies_

Mas, eu juro pela minha mãe, antes de tudo, antes da minha alma ir embora eu vou me redimir, vou fazer uma as coisas mais difíceis da humanidade. Vou falar o que eu realmente sinto para Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Quíron, e todos aqueles que acreditaram em mim. Por mais duro e contraditório que seja, irei me desculpar.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty_  
><em>As my conscience seems to be<em>  
><em>I have hours, only lonely<em>  
><em>My love is vengeance<em>  
><em>That's never free<em>

_No one knows what it's like_  
><em>To be the bad man<em>  
><em>To be the sad man<em>  
><em>Behind blue eyes.<em>

Quebrando minha ilusão do meu futuro e minha linha de raciocínio, ouvi me chamarem.

- Mestre Luke, está pronto? – Kelli, a empousai sorria maleficamente para mim.

Então fui marchando para a minha morte.


End file.
